Yūya Sakaki (manga)
This is the manga version of Yūya Sakaki. For the anime character, see here. |base = 榊 遊矢 |furigana = さかき ゆうや |romaji = ''Sakaki Yūya |gender = Male |age = 14 |win =2 |eyecolor = Red |haircolor = Green and red |occupation = Duelist |partner(s) = Yūto, Yūgo, Yūri |manga debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale SP1: "The Name is Phantom!!" Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V One-Shot |alias = Phantom Destiny Factor|status = Alive|lose = 0|mechanism = Pendulum Monster|ace = Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon|color = Red|writecolor = Yellow}} Yūya Sakaki is the main protagonist with Yūto in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga. He is a mysterious Entertainment Duelist known as "Phantom" who the Leo Corporation is after. Reiji referred to him as "Destiny Factor" that holds their future. Appearance Like the anime, Yūya's outfit consists of his trademark goggle, black choker around his neck, and his Pendulum Pendant while wearing a hooded white cloak that resembles Maiami middle-school uniform with red shirt underneath, brown belt around his waist, and trousers. Personality Yūya appears to be more cheerful and carefree than his original counterpart. As an Entertainment Duelist, he likes to entertain people and can't bear to see someone sad, furthered by the fact that he stated the only time he truly feels alive is whenever he sees people smiling and enjoying his Duel, going as far as jeopardising his own safety just so he can make a little boy smile. This made Yūya can be somewhat irresponsible in a way, making Yūto often scolding him. He remained cheerful even in dangerous situation and instead use it as an opportunity to show his Entertainment Dueling. Yūya is also shown to be smarter and more intelligent than his original counterpart, able to keep calm and level-headed even at dangerous situation. He is kind-hearted, saving anyone who is in danger be it ally or enemy, which he demonstrated when he saved Yuzu by bringing her to his hideout even though he wasn't supposed to and when he saved Shun after he defeated him. This kindness, however, can also be his downside as it enables him to sympathize his opponent to the point he becomes hesitated to Duel seriously, which is demonstrated when he hesitated to defeat Sora after hearing about his sister, something that Yūri reprimanded for being too soft. Yūya's biggest difference with his original counterpart is his view on Dueling. While his original counterpart strongly believes and persists that Dueling as whole is solely for fun and must not be used to harm people in any way, Yūya doesn't seem to be mind that much as long as it doesn't go too far or holds any ill intent, and most importantly his opponent enjoys Dueling him. This is shown as he accepted Shun's hardcore Dueling despite the dangerous situations that he had gone through while Dueling the latter that endangered his life several times. Instead, Yūya applied his original counterpart's belief in Entertainment Dueling as whole, believing that Entertainment Duel exists to make people happy and not to be used to harm or trample people's hearts. Biography Past At unknown point in the past, Yūya somehow has three other personalities inside him, which are Yūto, Yūgo, and Yūri. These three other personalities then scattered and erased Yūya's memories regarding them for reason yet to be revealed, but according to both Yūgo and Yūri, something bad happened that made Yūya so sad that they decided to erased his memories for his own good. One day, Yūya dreamt of "Genesis Omega Dragon" and since then tried to find the card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" 'Escaping From LC' ".]] Yūya, along with Yūto, whom he shares the same body with, is a mysterious Entertainment Duelist known as "Phantom". They were chased by Leo Corporation after he apparently hacked into LC's Solid Vision system and used the Solid Vision for his own goal. While on the run, they bumped into a crying boy near the harbour. When Yūto asked why he was crying, the boy told him that he didn't make it to watch the LC match as he wished to see a dragon monster from the Solid Vision system. Wanting to make the boy smile, Yūya decided to grant the boy's wish, much to Yūto's objection who reminded him that they were being chased. Yūya still did it anyway and switched place with Yūto, telling Yūto that they'll manage somehow and then summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". Just as Yūto had worried, the summoning allowed LC to locate them, which earned Yūya a chide from Yūto as they continue their escape.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!!" Yūto vs. Shingo Sawatari Cornered by LC, Yūya commented to Yūto that they were supposed to run away, though Yūto revealed that he was just bluffing. Unfortunately, Yūto's bluff failed, leaving him no choice but to Duel. Yūto's attempt to keep Duelling while trying to open a way to escape and the Action Field that matched Shingo's Deck allowed Shingo to gain the upper hand and his LP eventually reduced to 200. Seeing Yūto's stamina has almost reached his limit, Yūya told him that his Duelling style and Shingo's were complete mismatch with each other. Yūya asked Yūto wasn't it supposed to be his turn to appear, but Yūto told him to shut up since it was his fault they were dragged into this situation in the first place. Yūya then told him to save his lecture for later and let him Duel since the gallery has opened along with many audience gathering. Promising to defeat Shingo in his place, Yūya forcefully switched place with Yūto, the former finally revealing himself while saying his catchphrase: the fun has just begun.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 002: "Yūto vs Sawatari!" Yūya vs. Shingo .]] Yūya effortlessly turned the table by getting the last Action Card with his pigeon and then Pendulum Summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" and increased its ATK by using the two Actions Cards that he got and delivered the finishing blow with "Phantom Dragon's" monster effect to inflict damage equal to the combined ATKs of the "Persona Dragon" and the "Mirage Dragon" in his Pendulum Zones, thus defeating Shingo. Right after defeating Shingo, Yūya was immediately surrounded by the LC Duelists. However, Yūya then disappeared and only left a Phantom card behind, and reappeared beside Yuzu. Having anticipated that they will capture him once the Duel ended, Yūya used a card to create Solid Vision projections of himself to fight against Shingo while he hid somewhere in the nearby building when the Action Field was activated. on the paper plane.]] Yūya then threw a paper plane card that he materialised with Solid Vision big enough for him to ride on and escaped. However, midway his escape route, he felt heavy as the paper plane started to lose its balance. Yūto told him to look behind him and was shocked to see Yuzu was also riding the paper plane. This panicked Yūya as he revealed to Yuzu that the paper plane can only carry one person before they both finally fell into the sea due to overweight. Contract with Yuzu about "Genesis Omega Dragon".]] Yūya brought Yuzu, who was unconscious from the fall, to his hideout and told her when she awoke that she's the first outsider that he brought to his hideout.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 003: "Pendulum Summon!" Yes immediately asked him to teach at her school, promising to pay him 500 yen per hour, something that Yūya commented so cheap and refused because he didn't have time to do so. He revealed that he used the Solid Vision to look for a certain card called "G.O.D (Genesis Omega Dragon)", a card that will determine the future of the world. Yuzu mistook this as a treasure card, and Yūya decided not to go into the detail. Yes asked again that once he found the card he will teach at her school, but Yūya couldn't promise that. However, much to his dismay, Yuzu revealed that the paper he had signed after his Duel was actually a contract that put him into a deal to teach at Syu Zo Duel School whether he like it or not. 's stinginess.]] Yuzu declared herself as his manager until he found the card and demanded him to pay her 1000 yen per hour, but Yūya didn't have that much money and instead retorted that she should be the one who pay him 1000 yen since he didn't actually need a manager. Yuzu reluctantly agreed to pay him 100 yen per day but only until she get rich, causing Yūya to mentally commented that she's stingy. Yūya vs. Shun Kurosaki watched the video uploaded by Shun.]] While discussing about his catchphrase, they were interrupted by a video uploaded by Shun on the underground site that showed him defeating and took Yuzu's father hostage, Shun told Yūya to come at Deception Valley if he want to save Shūzō. Since the video was set to disappear after it was played so they couldn't report it to the police, Yūya and Yuzu had no choice but to confront Shun directly. At the said place, Shun challenged him to a midair Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 004: "The Thirsty Assassin!" While Yuzu went to save her father, Yūya started to Duel Shun. He summoned his pigeon, Poppo, to get an Action Card, but Shun summoned his monster, "Raid Raptors - Napalm Dragonius" to destroy his pigeon and reduced his LP to 3400. With the Action Card midair, Yuzu told him to summon a monster that could fly, but Yūya couldn't do anything as he revealed that he didn't have any monster that could fly in his deck, but Yūya remained positive that he will do something. When Shun was about to get the next Action Card, Yūya got it first by using the solid visioned paper plane that he used to escape before. However, Shun activated the Action Card he got earlier to destroy Yūya's Action Card and reduced his LP to 3100. With his paper plane in flame, Yūya jumped on a nearby island following Yūto's advise. Yūto warned Yūya that since Shun has seen his Duel once, he already knew about "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon"'s monster effect. Despite knowing this, Yūya decided to summon "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" just as Shun was expecting him to since fulfilling everyone's expectation is what Entertainment Duelist does. " and "Entermate Corn".]] Declaring the start of his Entertainment Duel, Yūya summoned "Entermate Uni" and "Entermate Corn" and then activated the latter's effect, switching both to Defense Position to add "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. Yūya placed "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon" in his Pendulum Zones, allowing him to Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". "Phantom Dragon" launched an attack on "Napalm Dragonius", but Shun activated his face-down "Raid Raptors Replica", creating a copy of "Napalm Dragonius" that takes the attack instead. Since "Phantom Dragon" inflicted battle damage during the turn it was Pendulum Summoned, its effect activated, inflicting damage to Shun equal to the combined ATK of the "Mirage" and "Persona" Dragons in his Pendulum Zones. Much to both Yūya and Yūto's shock, Shun directly took the damage and smiled menacingly at the pain he received.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 005: "Assault! Raid Raptors!" Shun stated that he could only feel alive when he is Dueling fiercely, something that Yūya understood since he himself sometimes found it difficult to truly feel alive unless he saw people enjoy watching his Entertainment Duel, noting that he and Shun were not so different. Shun rebuffed this, beginning his counterattack. Shun Xyz Summoned "Raid Raptors - Blade Burner Falcon", destroying Yūya's "Odd-Eyes", "Entermate Uni" and "Entermate Corn", reducing Yūya's LP to 1600. Shun attacked again to finish him for good, but Yūya activated "Entermate Uni" and "Entermate Corn's" effect to reduce the damage, preventing him from losing at the cost of reducing his LP to 100. The impact of the attack destroyed the branch where Yuzu and Shūzō were, but fortunately, Shun saved them from falling, much to Yūya's relief. This made Yūya realised that Shun isn't as bad as he thought to be, wondering to Yūto that if Shun acknowledge his Entertainment Duel they could become friends, to which Yūto replied that he preferred not to. Yūya started his own counterattack by summoning "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" and then used "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon's" Pendulum effect to make them switched places and then used its monster effect to negate Shun's card effect, allowing Yūya to defeat him. .]] As Shun fell, Yūya saved him as a payback for him saving Yuzu before and asked that while he was fine with hardcore Dueling, did Shun have fun Dueling against him. As Yūya continued, Yuzu and Shūzō promoted their Duel School in flashy way, embarrassing Yūya who used smokescreen to escape from embarrassment. Back at Syuzo Duel School, Yūto commented that his exit wasn't fit for a magician, and Yūya defended himself that he had to use smokescreen because he couldn't make three people disappear without any device. Shūzō and Yuzu, who watched Yūya talking with Yūto whom they couldn't see, became worried and wondering if he has double personality disorder. Yūya revealed that in his case instead of double personalities, he has four different personalities, shocking Yuzu and her father even more.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 006: "The Feeling of Being Alive!" Genesis Omega Dragon ".]] Yūya explained that for reason he himself didn't know, he has three other personalities inside him, and his own memories were also scattered, leaving him unable to remember further. Taking about this, Yūya asked where Yūgo and Yūri were, to which Yūto answered that they were on a tour, making Yūya riled a bit for touring inside his mind on their own. Yuzu once again asked him what kind of card G.O.D is, and Yūya then explained that whoever gain that card may destroy the world in the future because G.O.D is the ultimate monster that able to freely abuse Solid Vision's substantiation system. He also thought that the current Solid Vision is created to create G.O.D. Yuzu asked how he knows about all this, and Yūya ended the subject by answering that he saw it in his dream. He changed the subject to the lines they said before escaping from Shun, refusing to ever saying that again since it's embarrassing. Yuzu protested that if he didn't it won't promote the school, but Yūya retorted that he wasn't Dueling for the sake of the school's advertisement. Now that it ended, Yūya wanted to return to his hideout, but was shocked when Yuzu decided to temporarily stay in his hideout until they find G.O.D since she was his manager, much to both Yūya and Shūzō's dismay. Yūya vs. Sora Shiun'in 's delight at his praise.]] The next day, Yūya got an information about G.O.D from Information Psychic System Company, the company that produce Solid Vision System. Yūya and Yuzu decided to infiltrate the company with Yūto and Yuzu disguising themselves as employees. The disguise made Yuzu excited, though Yūto felt it was too silly, but Yūya commented that the disguise suited him, giving a feeling of true businessman, which somehow made Yūto pleased. Anticipating the securities, Yūya has created fake identification cards beforehand, allowing Yūto and Yuzu to enter the building. When they arrived at the supposed room where the information came from, they were trapped inside the room, realising too late it was a trap set by one of LC Duelists, Sora Shiun'in. Yūya quickly switched place with Yūto and prepared to Duel Sora.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" Yūya asked about G.O.D, and much to his disappointment, Sora didn't have a clue about it. "'s effect.]] Although knowing it was a trap and they were already surrounded, Yūya decided to Duel despite Yuzu's protest, thinking it would be harder for them to escape if he didn't win. Starting the Duel, Yūya tried to reach the first two Action Cards, but failed each of them due to unexpected booby traps amongst the field, but then sensing something wrong with the impact he just had. Yūya changed his tactic by Pendulum Summoned "Entermate Handsome Liger" and changed the Duel to his favour as well as getting the third Action Card with Poppo. Sora countered attack that Yūya tried to stop with his Trap Card, but then noticed a photo of Sora with a girl. Sora revealed that the girl was his younger sister and the reason he was working for Reiji was for her sake. Yūya began to falter after he was convinced by Sora's story, hesitating to continue the Duel. His moment of hesitation resulted with Sora able to counter attack. Yūri vs. Sora he's gone too far.]] In his dilemma, Yūya heard Yūri's voice that was telling him he was being too soft and to his shock and protest, Yūri forcefully replaced him to Duel Sora.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 008: "Sora's Hospitality" As Yūri ruthlessly attacked Sora, Yūya told him that he has gone too far while also reminding of Sora's story, but Yūri then revealed that everything Sora has said was a lie, exposing Sora's true nature. Seeing there's no point continuing his facade, Sora admitted it was indeed a lie and he countered attack by using the prototype Pendulum cards given by Reiji and summon another Fusion monster, reducing Yūri's LP to 100. Seeing Yūri's condition, Yūya worriedly asked was he alright. Yūri revealed that the damage shook his brain, which wasn't normal if the damage setting was in half. Sora revealed that he had tripled the damage impact Solid Vision in their field, much to Yūya's protest. .]] Yūya asked Yūri to switch back with him, assuring Yūri that if it wasn't for his help, then he wouldn't have known of Sora's true nature and he has something that he wants to say to Sora. Feeling there was no helping for him at his present state, Yūri agreed, but then said that Yuzu might be disappointed if he returned due to her fondness for handsome guy, but Yūya told him she would be okay. Relented, Yūri allowed Yūya to take control. The moment they switched place, Yūya quickly fell on his knees from the pain, wondering how Yūri was able to stand up even after receiving so much pain. Determined he won't waste Yūri's determination, Yūya told Sora that while he wasn't angry, he will never accept that Entertainment Dueling is being used to hurt people and make them sad. Furthermore, he won't forgive a fallen entertainer like Sora to use Pendulum Summon that is the symbol of Entertainment Duel, declaring he will make him take the responsibility for hurting Yūri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 009: "Fusion VS Fusion" Non-canon Yūya is shown facing Reiji Akaba in an Action Duel in the special manga chapter. He is 14 years old and aims to be a Pro Duelist. Yūya uses the same strategies as his anime counterpart, using his "Entermate" monsters to explore the field, like riding on "Entermate Silver Claw", for example. He is also able to perform Pendulum Summons in the manga, although how he got his Pendulum Monsters is not explained. Yūya keeps his anime counterpart's opinion regarding Action Duels: he believes that Duels are entertainment, and should be "happy, fun and silly"."Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V One-Shot" Abilities Like his original counterpart, Yūya is athletic and acrobatic. In addition to his moves, he is capable of performing magic tricks that gives him advantages in Duel, one of such is summoning his pigeon, Poppo, that he materialised from Solid Vision system to make it get an Action Card for him that is out of his reach. Yūya is also an excellent hacker, able to easily hack into Leo Corporation's Solid Vision system, and is able to freely manipulate Solid Vision system throughout the whole town. Deck Canon Yūya uses the combination of "Entermate" Deck and "Odd-Eyes Dragons" Deck that focuses on Pendulum Summoning. However, while Yūya's "Entermate" monsters in the anime mostly resembles animals dressed in carnival costumes, Yūya's "Entermate" monsters in manga so far are humanoids dressed in performer costumes. One Shot In the special manga chapter, Yūya runs an "Entermate" Deck, like in the anime. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters